My Body is Ours
by RedBalloons5
Summary: Kesetian Yunho diuji, hole perawan Jaejoong belum terjamah bahkan setelah selama setahun pernikahan mereka. Cara unikpun dilakukan Duo umma Kim dan Jung untuk membuat Yunjae menikmati malam pertama mereka. /Kau boleh memiliki tubuhku kecuali holeku bagaimana?/ Cinta? bahkan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya.#FINAL PART/ FINISH/YunJae YAOI. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

[[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Part A| "My Body is Ours"]

Januari 11, 2014 | redballoons5 | Sunting

**[[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Part A| "My Body is Ours"]**

**Cast : Yun(26)Jae(23), Hanchul, Sibum and Other cast**

**Rate : M+**

**Gendre : Drama, Family/ M-preg**

**Legth : A/-**

**Author : RedBalloons5**

**Warning! **

**Typo(ss) Boy x Boy **

**NC! **

**Kata-kata yang digunakan menjerumuskan ke arah adegan dewasa. Jadi anak-anak (yang merasa belum dewasa seutuhnya ATAU yang merasa masih polos) daripada kepolosan kalian tercemari, ada baiknya jika kalian menutup Tab ini. **

**Jangan coba-coba baca jika belum terbiasa. Ini akan menyebabkan pusing, mual-mual dan sakit perut berhari-hari." -_- *apadehhh..**

**[HALMONY!(Devi Cassiopeia) Ini special untukmu. Jangan marah lagi ne. Hari selasa aku janji bakal maen sana.]**

**(a/n: Jika ada yang merasa karyanya saya plagiatkan. Ijinkan saya memohon maaf sebelumnya. saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk itu. saya hanya menyalurkan apa yang telah menumpuk di otak saya. Di hapus segara jika itu terjadi. Sekian dan Terimakasih. Selamat membaca \^,^/)**

* * *

_"Kau boleh memiliki tubuhku kecuali hole ku. Bagaimana?"_

* * *

Dua namja populer sedang berjalan beriringan di pusat perbelanjaan. Pasangan ini sedang menikmati waktu belanja bulanan mereka. Dengan wajah berseri-seri namja bertubuh seksi memasukan bahan makanan yang ia pilih dalam troli. Namja lain yang merupakan Suaminya dengan keasikannya sendiri memeluk pinggang si namja cantik itu dari samping.

"Yun. . bagaimana kalu kita masak sup daging malam ini?" senyum semangat namja berambut bloode menatap suaminya.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap dingin namja bermarga Jung itu.

Cup..

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dikening namja cantik itu, ia adalah Jaejoong. uke berdada montok itu mendongak menatap mata sang suami. Mata bulat Jaejoong bertemu dengan mata musang si suami. Tanpa sepatah katapun namja bersatus suami Jaejoong sekaligus pemilik pusat perbelanjaan itu melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan melangkah menjauh.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap kepergian Yunho yang tenggelam di antara rak-rak tinggi supermarket.

"Hufhhh." Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya sebelum memasukan kembali beberapa apel dan anggur dalam keranjang besinya.

Hubungan setahun yang terjalin diatas surat pernikahan berawal dari pikiran kolot kedua orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong yang begitu terobsesi dengan persahabatan mereka. Perjodohanpun tak terelakan.

Kedua namja beda kepribadian tersebut tentu tidak menerima perjodohan itu begitu saja. Jaejoong adalah namja dengan kekasih bernama Hyun Joong sebelumnya. Ia harus rela menjalani perpisahan mengharu-biru dengan Hyun Joong sehari sebelum pengucapan janjinya di depan altar dengan Yunho. berbeda dengan Yunho, ia adalah seorang workaholik dengan 20 jam harinya ia habiskan bercumbu dengan berkas-berkas dan layar komputer.

Selama masa pernikahan itu berlangsung kedua orang terjodoh itu mengalami hidup yang berbeda 180 derajat. Jaejoong namja periang yang dikenal oleh orang-orang, namun sikap tak mau mengalahnya dan sikap kerasnya tak bisa dibayangkan. Sedangkan Yunho yang bersikap dingin, setia pada janji dan terlebih sikap over protektifnya pada apa yang dianggap telah menjadi miliknya. Sedingin apapun namja bermata musang itu juga ia terkadang bersikap hangat pada Jaejoong. dan itu membuat Jaejoong bimbang.

Teringat malam pertama mereka ketika Jaejoong yang tertelungkup dengan napas terengah-engah setelah menggapai badai orgasme pertamanya. Yunho masih mencumbui Jaejoong dengan ganasnya. Mereka melakukan apa yang seharusnya pasangan suami istri lakukan sebelum Jaejoong membuyarkan konsentrasi Yunho.

"Yunhh. Ingat janjimu."

Yunho berhenti seketika sebelum beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong bergegas ke kamar mandi.

_"Jae, aku tidak suka jika apa yang telah aku anggap menjadi milikku disentuh apalagi diambil orang lain, termasuk kau. Kau adalah milikku dan aku berhak atas itu."_

_"Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal. Kau boleh memiliki tubuhku kecuali hole ku. Bagaimana?"_

_"Baiklah."_

* * *

Hari ini ada perjamuan makan malam keluarga Yunho dan keluarga Jaejoong. Kebiasaan yang membudaya dilingkungan keluarga Yunho ketika pergantian tahun tiba.

Di kediaman orang tua Yunho, 3 namja tampan sedang duduk-duduk nyaman di sofa menunggu istri-istri mereka sedang berperang dengan panci dan pengorengan.

"Gege kau ingat tidak bagaimana pacaran kita dulu saat SMA? Kau bahkan terbiasa berciuman di depan umum dengan Heechul saat upacara di lapangan. Aku rasa sifat perventmu itu kau turunkan pada Yunho." Siwon, appa kim bertutur canda dengan besan sekaligus sahabatnya selama 30 tahun.

Di sofa single sebelahnya, enteng Hangeng menjawab. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melupakan itu. aku bahkan bisa membuat Yunho sebelum Heechul lulus kuliah."

"Hahahaha.." tawa mereka lantang bersahutan dalam ruangan yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur itu.

Siwon menyeruput teh hangat lalu kedua matanya memandangi Yunho yang asik dengan mobile phone pada genggamnya.

"Yun. Kapan kau memberikan cucu pada kami?" tanya appa kim sontak membuat Yunho menghentikan akitivasnya berselancar di internet.

Yunho meletakkan _smartphone-_nya ke atas meja. "Aku masih berusaha appa. Tunggulah sedikit lagi."

"Ini sudah setahun Yun. Appa curiga, apakah kau mengalami masalah dengan 'itu'mu?" selidik Hankyung pada putra sulungnya.

Percakapan itu dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh 2 orang lain yang sedang menyibukkan diri mereka dengan bahan-bahan makanan berbagai macam. Heechul dan Kim Bum saling menyapa tawa ketika mendengar ucapan hangeng.

Sedikit malu-malu Heechul bertanya pada Jaejoong yang sibuk mengaduk karee, "Joongie, kau sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Yunho kan? aku sudah tak sabar menimang cucu."

Tak kalah terkejutnya Jaejoong tersedak kuah karee yang hendak dicicipinya.

Dengan cepat Kim Bum menepuki punggung Jaejoong."Joongie gwencana?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu. tapi ngomong-ngomong joongie apakah Yunho kasar padamu saat kalian melakukan 'itu'? appa jung suka sekali bertindak kasar di ranjang. Aku harap Yunho bersikap lebih lembut padamu joongie." Harap Heechul.

"Joongie, apakah Yunho memaksamu ketika bercinta?" tanya Kim Bum mengintrogasi Jaejoong.

"Umma!" Yunho tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang umma-ummanya yang mengerubungi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas lega. Yunho menyelamatkannya.

"Yak jung Yunho! kau mengagetkan kami." Heechul membentak Yunho mengelus dadanya.

"Masak yang cepat aku sudah lapar." Yunho melangkah kearah Jaejoong kemudian melumat bibir Jaejoong, spontan membuat 4 orang yang melihatnya hampir menjatuhkan rahang mereka.

"Cepatlah tumbuh benihku!" Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong dari balik kaos yang dikenakan Jaejoong membuat tubuh Jaejoong mengejang seketika.

* * *

Satu-persatu cahaya berderang dari jendela rumah padam. Menyatakan malam yang kian larut. Di salah satu kamar rumah berlantai dua milik keluarga Jung, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat tatkala Yunho tengah menyusu pada dirinya. Meninggalkan bekas keungguan di sekitar leher hingga perut Jaejoong. Yunho meremas junior Jaejoong dengan tangan yang telah menyusup ke balik celana dalamnya. Jaejoong melenguh menyuarakan nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Yun. Kenapa kau berbohong pada mereka? Ughhh.. akhh" Jaejoong bergerak seirama kocokan Yunho.

"Aku hanya tidak mau membuat appa dan umma kecewa." Yunho menaiki tubuh Jaejoong kemudian melumat bibir cerry membengkak itu.

"Yun.. .. aku ..Akhhhh…"

Yunho memandangi wajah lelah Jaejoong setelah mendapati klimaksnya. Yunho bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri.

Selama 1 tahun pula Yunho harus menahan diri untuk tidak menikmati hole Jaejoong. siapapun pasti mengganggap Jaejoong egois. Ia menikmati sentuhan suaminya, tapi Yunho harus melakukannya seorang diri.

Jaejoong pernah hendak memanjakan Yunho, tapi Yunho menepisnya. Yunho berkata bahwa semakin Jaejoong menyentuhnya, ia akan semakin menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Ia takut akan menginkari janjinya.

Katakan saja Jaejoong menyesal meminta Yunho untuk berjanji, karena jujur ia juga menginginkan lebih. Tapi gengsinya terlalu ia junjung tinggi. Menggoda Yunho dengan cara seperti apapun telah dicoba oleh Jaejoong. Namun, adegan ranjang mereka akan lagi-lagi berakhir dengan Yunho yang bersolo di kamar mandi. Mengunci pintu rapat-rapat mendesahkan nama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan selimut putih yang melilit hingga dadanya. Memandangi photo-photo Yunho yang terpajang di dinding. Tampang berbagai ekspresi Yunho terukir sejak ia masih bayi hingga foto pernikahan mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil ketika melihat salah satu foto mengemaskan Yunho dengan boneka beruang dalam pelukannya memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang baru tumbuh.

'Seandainya aku punya anak nanti, apakah ia akan selucu ini?' guman hati Jaejoong tak menyadari keluarnya Yunho dari kamar mandi.

"Kau akan jatuh cinta padaku kalau kau melihatnya terus." Kata Yunho yang mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"Percaya diri sekali." Jaejoong menoleh kesal.

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur! Besok pagi kita harus segera pulang." Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya keranjang disusul Jaejoong kemudian.

Jaejoong memandangi punggung Yunho yang telanjang. Dengan jantung berdegup semakin tak karuan ketika merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho di kulitnya.

Di ruang tengah, Kim Bum dan Heechul sedang menyusun sebuah rencana untuk putra-putra mereka demi cucu yang begitu mereka damba-dambakan.

"Kita suruh saja mereka pergi bulan madu!" Kim Bum berucap sambil membolak-balikan majalah bertemakan liburan musim dingin.

"Itu terlalu kuno Bummie. Kita beri saja mereka obat perangsang" semangat Heechul hingga duo umma nan unik ini menengadah membayangkan sesuatu.

**In Heechul & Kim Bum's mind…**

"Yun.. andweyo.." Yunho menarik kaki Jaejoong yang berusaha kabur dari atas ranjang berkelambu sutra.

Yunho menjilat bibir dan bertampang kakek-kakek mesum menindih Jaejoong yang ketakutan. "Jae.. ayo kita lakukan."

"Joonggie.." Yunho menyusup ke ceruk leher Jaejoong.

Tampang tolak-tolak mau Jaejoong tergambar dalam pikiran mesum nyonya jung "Andweyo.. Yunhh.. Andweyohhh"

"ANDWE!" Kim Bum berteriak membuyarkan pikiran mesum mereka.

"Aku takut itu akan menyakiti joongie. aku rasa mereka butuh waktu. Kita tahu mereka menikah atas paksaan kita. pasti sangat sakit.. Hiks joongie ku yang malang." Sendu sedan Kim Bum mengherankan Heechul.

"Tenanglah Bummie. Yunho itu lelaki yang baik. Dia juga perkasa. Dia pasti bisa membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta." Masih dengan konten mesumnya Heechul mencoba menenangkan Kim Bum.

Heechul berkata seolah mendapat ide baru, "Bagaimana kalau kita pisahkan mereka?"

"MWO?" Kim Bum menahan napasnya sejenak mendengar rencana Heechul.

"Bukan pisah bercerai maksudku. Kita buat seolah-olah ada orang ketiga dalam rumah tangga mereka."

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**[[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Part B| "My Body is Ours"]**

Cast : Yun(26)Jae(23), Hanchul, Sibum and Other cast

Rate : M+

Gendre : Drama, Family/ M-preg

Legth : B

Author : RedBalloons5

**Warning! **

**Typo(ss) Boy x Boy **

**NC! **

**Kata-kata yang digunakan menjerumuskan ke arah adegan dewasa. Jadi anak-anak (yang merasa belum dewasa seutuhnya ATAU yang merasa masih polos) daripada kepolosan kalian tercemari, ada baiknya jika kalian menutup Tab ini. **

**Jangan coba-coba baca jika belum terbiasa. Ini akan menyebabkan pusing, mual-mual dan sakit perut berhari-hari." -_- *apadehhh..**

**[Reeva YoosuminYunjaeshipper II : aku dedikasikan FF ini untuk mu. Terima kasih telah memberi tahu kecerobohanku. It's special for you..^^]**

**(a/n: Jika ada yang merasa karyanya saya plagiatkan. Ijinkan saya memohon maaf sebelumnya. saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk itu. saya hanya menyalurkan apa yang telah menumpuk di otak saya. Di hapus segara jika itu terjadi. Sekian dan Terimakasih. Selamat membaca \^,^/)**

* * *

**In Heechul & Kibum's mind…**

"Yun.. andweyo.." Yunho menarik kaki Jaejoong yang berusaha kabur dari atas ranjang berkelambu sutra.

Yunho menjilat bibir dan bertampang kakek-kakek mesum menindih Jaejoong yang ketakutan. "Jae.. ayo kita lakukan."

"Joonggie.." Yunho menyusup ke ceruk leher Jaejoong.

Tampang tolak-tolak mau Jaejoong tergambar dalam pikiran mesum nyonya Jung "Andweyo.. Yunhh.. Andweyohhh"

"ANDWE!" Kibum berteriak membuyarkan pikiran mesum mereka.

"Aku takut itu akan menyakiti joongie. aku rasa mereka butuh waktu. Kita tahu mereka menikah atas paksaan kita. pasti sangat sakit.. Hiks joongie ku yang malang." Sendu sedan Kibum mengherankan Heechul.

"Tenanglah Bummie. Yunho itu lelaki yang baik. Dia juga perkasa. Dia pasti bisa membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta." Masih dengan konten mesumnya Heechul mencoba menenangkan Kibum.

Heechul berkata seolah mendapat ide baru, "Bagaimana kalau kita pisahkan mereka?"

"MWO?" Kibum menahan napasnya sejenak mendengar rencana Heechul.

"Bukan pisah bercerai maksudku. Kita buat seolah-olah ada orang ketiga dalam rumah tangga mereka."

* * *

Yunjae berjalan menuju sebuah hotel sesampainya mereka di pulau cantik bernama Jeju. Mereka memutuskan berlibur untuk merasakan nikmatnya bulan madu sesuai titah duo uke cantik yang kini sedang tertawa-tawa memikirkan malam panas putra mereka. Paket liburan romantis yang umma Kibum pilih memaksa mereka menghabiskan 3 harinya di tempat yang juga di kenal dengan Tamra Island.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu antisias berada di balkon lantai 10 yang bisa langsung melihat pemandangan laut lepas. Biru yang terpendar serta metahari yang menyapanya dari balik kapas terbang membuatnya tak henti-henti melompat-lompat dan bersorak riang seolah baru menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Yun, Lihat pemandangannya indah sekali." Jaejoong menyeret Yunho menuju teras atas kamar mereka yang dibatasi pintu kaca bergorden tipis yang melayang ketika tertiup angin.

"Aku lelah aku ingin istirahat." Yunho melepasakan rangkulan Jaejoong dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Wajah menyebalkannya juga tak luput menurunkan mood Jaejoong.

Kesal Jaejoong menatapi Yunho. "ish. Tidak asik!" Disambarnya koper coklat di dekat sofa lalu mengubek-ubek isinya demi mencari ponsel. Mengetik sms beberapa saat sebelum mengoleskan sunblock untuk melindungi kulitnya dari terik cahaya matahari siang itu.

Jaejoong mematut dirinya di cermin, ia bahkan dapat melihat pantulan tubuh Yunho yang tidur terlentang. "Aku akan pergi ke pantai. Kau ikut tidak?" Jaejoong merapikan poni tersampir ke kanannya agar lebih rapi. Perhatian terpenting bagi Jaejoong adalah keindahan dirinya di mata orang lain.

"Tidak." Singkat dan dingin jawaban Yunho menciptakan pout di bibir Jaejoong.

Dengan gemas Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya keluar kamar. "Ya sudah. aku bersenang-senang sendiri saja. Bye-bye."

Tak acuh Yunho menyamankan kepalanya diatas bantal lalu terlelap. Begitu lelapnya Yunho hingga tak meyadari jika ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali di atas meja. kelelahannya tercipta hanya karena membawa banyak barang Jaejoong. 2 buah tas besar yang Yunho saja tak tahu apa isinya. Bagi Jaejoong kerempongan adalah hidupnya.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan lobi hotel. Ia bingung. Dia baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak tahu betul tempat itu apalagi jalan menuju pantai. Bukan Jaejoong namanya jika mudah menyerah begitu saja. Satpam berbaju putih di depan hotel menjadi incarannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan, bagaimana cara menuju tempat berpasir yang berada di pesisir laut tersebut. Jaejoong berbincang sejenak bersama namja bertubuh agak gempal itu sebelum kemudian melangkah penuh semangat ke tempat tujuan.

"Yahh. Pantai! Ombak aku datang!" Jaejoong berlarian di atas pasir saat melihat biru yang tarhampar jelas di hadapannya. Ia terkikik dengan tingkah konyolnya sendiri. Mendekak saat ombak memasuki laut dan berlari kesetanan saat gulungan ombak terhempas di bibir pantai. Melupakan orang lain yang akan mengangapnya namja kurang waras sekalipun. Berkaki telanjang Jaejoong mengambil beberapa photo selca dan pemandangan. Ia juga berlarian kesana kemari hingga ia kelelahan terduduk di atas pasir.

Terik matahari semakin menyengat membuat orang memilih berteduh dan menjauhi pantai. Hanya saja jaejoong masih enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hingga 4 orang namja dari kejauhan menyeret langkahnya mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hei, noona cantik." Sapa salah satu pemuda dari gerombolannya yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong sejak sejam yang lalu. Menatap dengan tatapan predator seolah-olah Jaejoong santapan lezat tersaji dihadapan mereka.

Jaejoong berdiri ketika merasakan aura-aura tidak enak di belakangnya. "Mau apa kalian?" Jaejoong mundur selangkah ketika para namja itu tanpa keragu-raguan mengeliminasi jarak tubuh mereka dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jangan mengganguku!" galak Jaejoong berwajah marah.

"Jangan terlalu munafik noona. Kau pasti menginginkan sebuah malam panas bukan?" ucap frontal dan tak tahu malu salah satu namja gaya rambut sarang burung.

Jaejoong naik darah oleh kata-kata tak sopan mereka. Dia merasa direndahkan karena ungkapan yang dilontarkan namja berkaos putih bergambar pisang. Namja yang cukup keren. Tapi perbuatannya sama sekali tidak menujukan itu.

Jaejoong terperangah ketika mereka tak segan untuk semakin menujunya. "Jangan mendekat atau aku patahkan leher kalian!"

"Wah ternyata noona ini galak sekali. Bersenang-senanglah bersama kami. Kami yakin satu diantara kami bisa memuaskanmu." Bersahutan tawa gorombolan namja-namja itu membuat Jaejoong tak gentar.

Seorang diantara mereka menyentuh bahu Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong berteriak, "YAK! BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUHKU!"

Bughhh

Jaejoong melayangkan tinjunya, telak mengenai pipi namja kurang ajar itu.

Tatapan nyalang melayang untuk Jaejoong. "Cuihh..Dasar.. mau main kasar rupanya."

"YAK LEPASKAN AKU!" 2 orang dari mereka memerangkap lengan Jaejoong. menciptakan rontaan Jaejoong menolak kungkungan mereka. Namun, Jaejoong ternyata tak cukup kuat untuk bisa melepaskan diri. Gerombolan itu malah tertawa-tawa atas ketidakberdayaan Jaejoong.

"Kau benar-benar manis noona." Si namja yang sepertinya merupakan ketua dari geng tersebut menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan ujung jarinya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu!" berang Jaejoong menjadi-jadi dengan masih enggan berhenti mencoba melepaskan diri. Rasa geli dan jijiknya bercampur jadi satu.

Bughh

Jaejoong menendang selangkangan namja itu dengan kuat, menimbulkan rontaan cukup keras digaungkannya. 2 namja yang sebelumnya memerangkap Jaejoong sontak melepaskan Jaejoong, menghampiri ketua mereka yang meraung kesakitan menjepit selangkangannya.

"Dasar kalian namja menjijikan! Hiattt.."

Pertarungan 4 lawan 1 pun tak terelakkan. Dengan tangan kosong Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan jurus-jurus yang ia pelajari sejak SMA. Tendangan, tunju dan pukulan Jaejoong mendarat di tubuh mereka membabi buta.

"Satu lagi! aku ini namja! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NOONA!"

Sebuah tendangan sukses mendarat diperut namja jalanan itu. Tak semua pukulan dari para namja itu dapat Jaejoong tangkis, beberapa diantaranya membuat Jaejoong terhuyung kebelakang akibat pukulan yang menganai wajahnya.

Saling baku hantam mereka mengroyok Jaejoong, sampai akhirnya 3 dari mereka sukses jajeoong robohkan dan seorang lainnya telah berlari tunggang langgang akibat ketakutan.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan _Bishōnen_!" Gertak Jaejoong tak mengacuhkan lagi mereka yang terkapar meringis kesakitan.

"Awww.." Jaejoong memegang pipinya yang agak membiru. Setitik darah segar merembes dari susut bibir kanannya yang terkena pukulan.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke hotel, sebelum malam." Jaejoong berjalan perlahan sambil memperbaiki penampilannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju hotel ia bisa melihat pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang becengkrama melewatinya. Bergandengan tangan, berangkulan, bahkan ada yang tak segan untuk berciuman di depannya. Iri pasti. Tapi ia hanya dapat mengela napas.

* * *

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang diapit deretan pohon King Cerry Blossom di kanan dan kirinya. Yunho benar, ia tidak pernah salah memilih. Tempat ini benar-benar menarik. Akan tetapi pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan andai saja dia bersedia menemaniku jalan-jalan.

Namja menyebalkan itu membuatku semakin menyukainya. Tapi aku malah merasa ia semakin menjauhku. Sikap dingin dan prilaku tak acuhnya membuatku geram setengah mati. Terkadang-kadang pula ia menjadi hangat, apalagi ketika malam kami di ranjang membuatku seakan akulah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Apa tidak adakah sedikitpun perasaannya padaku? atau ini mungkin karena janji kami dulu? Benarkah sikap hangatnya hanya sebagai drama yang sedang ia mainkan? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku bingung. ottoukke?

Huhhh.. Sebaiknya aku membuktikannya malam ini! aku akan menjalankan rencana umma. reader-shi doakan joonggie! Jaejoong Hwaiting!

**Flashback On**

** Author POV**

Malam sebelum keberangkatan Jaejoong dan Yunho ke Jeju-Do..

"Jae kemarilah. Kami ingin berbicara penting denganmu." Panggil Heechul pada Jaejoong yang baru menapaki tangga terakhir di lantai satu.

Melangkah Jaejoong mendekati umma kim dan umma Jung yang duduk berdampingan di sofa. "Wae umma? Serius sekali."

"Umma ingin kau jujur pada kami dengan hubungan kalian. Kau dan Yunho baik-baik saja seperti kelihatannya kan?" Heechul merapatkan tubuhnya ke Jaejoong yang duduk diantara umma kim dan dirinya.

"Jae, kami hanya ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadap perjodohan ini. umma tidak ingin kau menyiksa dirimu demi menyenangkan kami. Hiks.." melankolis Kibum. Ia benar-benar takut jika putranya tersiksa. Mana ada ibu yang rela bila anaknya disakiti. Hanya ibu dengan otak diambang batas kewarasan yang menginginkan anak yang lahir dari rahimnya menderita.

Dengan sedikit takut-takut Jaejoong bertanya. "umma waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kalian menanyakan ini?"

"Mianhae jae, umma hanya merasa kalian berakting di depan kami." Jujur Kibum yang sukses mendapat teriakan Jaejoong."UMMA!"

"Jae. Berceritalah sedikit, jika memang itu tidak benar. Lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian? Apa kalian melakukan 'itu' setiap hari?" masih dengan otak mesum yang tidak akan pernah karatan, Heechul mengintrogasi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melemah seketika. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Dengan bimbang Jaejoong mulai menjawab, "Sebenarnya.. Umma mianhae." Jaejoong menunduk, ia takut menatap wajah umma kim dan umma Heechul. Benar-benar takut.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Ada yang terjadi? Yunho menjadikanmu 'S*Slave'?" agak terkejut Heechul bersamaan aura penasarannya yang mulai meledak-ledak. Di otaknya sudah mulai bermunculan scene-scene BDSM yang biasa ia dan suaminya, Jung Hankyung praktekkan.

"Benarkah Joongie? Apakah Yunho merantaimu? Apa Yunho juga menggunakan cambuk? Vibrator bentuk apa yang sering ia pakai?" Kibum, namja yang kelihatannya polos itu mulai menunjukan jati dirinya.

"A.. ann.. aniya. Yunho bukan namja sadis seperti itu umma." gugup Jaejoong menunjukan ketidaksetujuannya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Apa Yunho mengalami masalah dengan 'itu'nya? Atau..jangan-jangan kau yang bermasalah dengan lubangmu?" Heechul kembali main tebak-tbak berhadiah.

"Umma.." Jaejoong agak merajuk. Sejujurnya percakapan itu sangat memalukan baginya. Namun, kali ini Jaejoong akan mencoba menekan rasa malu dan ragunya, dan mengatakan fakta yang terjadi di rumah tangganya. "Umma..Kami tidak pernah melakukannya sampai tahap itu. kami hanya melakukan _Foreplay*_."

"MWO? Kenapa bisa?" Kibum dan Heechul terkejut bukan main. Mulut mereka terbuka agak lebar menatap tak percaya dengan kata-kata putra semata wayang dan menantunya.

Heechul menebak, "Yunho _Premature Ejaculation*_?" sebut Heechul pada penyakit yang merupakan penyakit disfungsi seksual yang disebakbkan oleh berbagai macam faktor, salah satunya karena pasangan yang terlalu bergairah.

"Aniya." Jaejoong menggeleng ringan. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat Yunho ereksi. Bagaiman ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan macam itu!

"Kau cepat lelah." Tebak Heechul lagi. Heechul sudah membayangkan Jaejoong yang tertidur sebelum Yunho berhasil memasukinya.

"Aniya…..Bukan masalah seperti itu umma. Aku..Aku melakukan kesalahan umma... Aku menyuruhnya berjanji untuk tidak memasukkan '..itu'nya ke lubangku." Pelan ujar Jaejoong penuh ketakutan mengungkapan apa yang sebenarnya. Tapi menurutnya ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat. Ia juga sudah lelah untuk menahan diri mendengar namanya di desahkan Yunho tiap malam.

"Kau tidak mencintai Yunho?" tanya Kibum tanpa basa-basi. Alasan paling

"Umma bisa mengerti bila joongie membenci perjodohan ini. jika Joongie merasa tertekan, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja." Nada ketus Heechul menunjukan bahwa ia sedang dilanda kemarahan. Ia merasa bahwa Jaejoong sangat tidak menyukai Yunho menjadi suaminya.

"Aniya bukan seperti itu umma. Aku mencintai Yunho. bahkan sangat." Kata Jaejoong membuat Heechul kembali duduk ketika hendak pergi dengan keputusasaan.

"Awalnya. Ia, aku tidak mencintai Yunho bahkan aku benci. Karena perjodohan ini memaksaku berpisah dengan Hyun Joong. Dan hal itu juga menyebabkan aku tidak bisa merelakan tubuhku begitu saja. ." Perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah ketika memulai untuk bercerita. Ia menyatakan bagaimana tertekannya ia penerima nasib cintanya yang ditakdirkan oleh orang tuanya.

"..Tapi perlahan sikap dingin Yunho membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai tersenyum saat ia memelukku ketika tidur, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya." Kehangatan menjalari tubuh Jaejoong hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia membayangkan tubuh Yunho yang mendekap tubuhnya erat ketika hari malam. Tak luput dengan aroma tubuh Yunho yang menyengati indra penciumannya dan hembusan napas Yunho yang terkadang mengenai pipi mulusnya ketika tubuh mereka dekat.

"..Umma mianhae. aku benar-benar bodoh. Walaupun aku mencintai Yunho aku juga tidak bisa memaksa Yunho untuk melakukannya. Aku takut Yunho tidak mencintaiku." Jaejoong mengakiri ceritanya dengan guratan duka menghiasi wajahnya.

Kibum memeluk putranya. Ia turut merasakan kemalanggan Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba Heechul tersenyum di akhir cerita Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu kisah cinta ibumu bahkan lebih menyedihkan. Ia bahkan hampir bunuh diri karena dijodohkan dengan appamu. ….Kibum punya pacar sebelumnya sama sepertimu. Bahkan Kibum sudah berjanji menikahi pacarnya itu. tapi ketika kakek dan nenekmu mengalami keterpurukan ekonomi mereka terpaksa menjual ibumu pada ayahmu.

Untungnya Siwonnie bukanlah namja bejat. Ia menjadikan Kibum ratu dalam rumah tangganya. Butuh 2 tahun untuk Kibum menyerahkan diri seutuhnya dengan ayahmu. Kau tahu bahkan setelah itu Kibum rela menjadi "S" seutuhnya untuk Siwon."

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita Heechul tentang ibunya. Ia tahu perjodohan ibu dan ayahnya. Tapi, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Siwon lelaki yang baik dan setia. Itu cukup membuat umma jatuh cinta. Joongie.. umma mengerti bagaimana rasanya dijodohkan dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak kau sukai. Oleh karena itu, umma sempat tak sependapat dengan appamu terhadap penjodohan ini. Tapi berpandangan dari pengalaman umma dan appa. Umma rasa waktu yang kau butuhkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saling mencintai dan berbagi Joongie. Cobalah untuk memulainya duluan." Usul Kibum mencoba memberi Jaejoong pengertian. Ia membelai rambut bloode Jaejoong sayang. Ia tersenyum saat mata Jaejoong menatap kearahnya dan membalas senyumannya.

"Umma yakin kalian tidak pernah sekalipun berbagi kata-kata romantis selama ini. jika kau malu mengungkapkannya. Cobalah dengan tindakan dan kejutan-kejutan kecil. Seperti mengoda.. hehe." Saran Kibum diselingi tawa kecil.

Jaejoong menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya sekaligus. "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya umma. Bahkan Yunho mungkin sudah kebal. Kemeja transparan, obat perangsang, bahkan aku rela bertelanjang di depannya. Tapi yang aku dapat hanya sebuah kecupan dan hisapan."

Putus asa Jaejoong yang tenyata tidak sepolos yang umma-ummanya bayangkan.

Dari sekian banyak ide yang ada di pikiran Heechul semua tereliminasi dengan tidak elitnya. Mereka bertiga sudah berputus asa dengan saling berselonjoran di sofa. Pikiran mereka penuh dengan imanjinasi-imanjinasi kegagalan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho. Yunho adalah namja yang tangguh untuk ditaklukan.

"Berarti rencana terhadap orang ketiga pun dibatalkan. Aku takut itu semakin membuat Yunho membenci Joongieku." Ucap Kibum lagi-lagi membuat rencana yang telah mereka rancang jauh-jauh hari hancur berkeping-keping.

Rencananya mereka akan meminta tolong Hyun Joong untuk mendekati Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho cemburu. Tapi mengingat kondisi yang terlihat sekarang, rencana itu mesti hanya memperparah keadaan.

"Joongie, mianhae umma ne, umma membuat Joongie menderita." Heechul mengenggam tangan Jaejoong. ia bisa merasakan betapa lelahnya Jaejoong dengan rumah tangga yang ia jalaninya. Selama ini mereka hanya melihat drama kebahagiaan yang dimainkan Yunho dan Jaejoong di depan mereka. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun pikiran buruk bagaimana Jaejoong dan Yunho harus menahan hasrat mereka masing-masing.

"walaupun sulit umma.. Joongie ingin mendapatkan Yunho seutuhnya. Joongie akan mencobanya lagi!" raung semangat Jaejoong berhasil membuat senyum Heechul mengembang. Heechul tersenyum lega. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesali pilihan suaminya pada Jaejoong sebagai menantunya. Dengan karakteristik sikap dan kepribadian yang dimiliki Jaejoong, Heechul percaya Jaejoong pasti bisa membahagiakan Yunho.

"Bulan madu lah ke tiga kalinya. Umma percaya kali ini joongie pasti berhasil."

**Flasback end**

Kamus Author:

(*Foreplay: istilah foreplay digunakan untuk menyatakan tindakan sebelum menuju adengan 'inti'. Seperti: membuka pakaian, mencium, bercumbu dan oral sex (Setiawan, 2007). Yang yadong pasti mengerti. Jika kurang jelas, silahkan tanyakan pada MR. Google.)

(*Premature Ejakulation: Ejakulasi Dini.)

* * *

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya beberapa kali sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia mempersiakpan diri untuk mengoda Yunho lagi. Bersiap sedia dengan kemeja yang dibasahkan, celana jeans ketat membiarkan kaki jenjangnya dan lekuk tubuhnya terekspos sexy.

Cklekkk..

Jaejoong tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia bahkan telah mengunci pintu kamar mandi agar nantinya Yunho tidak kabur saat inti hubungan mereka. Langkah pertama yang umma Heechul himbaukan padanya.

"Yunhhh…" mendesah. Jaejong mendesah seseksi mungkin.

Jaejoong melangkah seanggun mungkin membuat gerakan erotis. Namun langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang duduk berhadapan di sofa bercengkrama dengan suaminya. Yunho tersenyum simpul saat si yeoja mengungkapkan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Kau mandi lama sekali." Yunho menoleh kearah jaejong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Yunho berkata dengan nada datar menyempurnakan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau tak bawa banju ganti? Kenapa memakai kemeja basah?" tanya heran Yunho melihat ketidakwajaran prilaku Jaejoong.

Yunho seolah mendapat ilham ketika melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang tertuju pada Seohyun. "Oh ia. Perkenalkan ini Seohyun. Teman sekelas changmin sewaktu di universitas." Lanjut Yunho memperkenalkan yoeja cukup manis itu.

"Seohyun. Perkenalkan namja pabo itu istriku. Dia Kim Jaejoong. Maaf kau melihatnya dengan keadaan sedikit memalukan." Kenal Yunho pada jaejong yang masih terdiam. Benar saja kata Yunho bila melihat penampilan memalukan Jaejoong pasti orang lain berpura-pura semuanya tampak biasa dan normal-normal saja. Aneh dan mengenaskan. Bagi Yunho, penampilan Jaejoong mendekati kata itu.

"Annyeong oppa. salam kenal. senang bisa bertemu denganmu.." Seohyun berdiri lalu membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. "Yunho oppa. Istrimu sangat cantik." Puji Seohyun sukses membuat Yunho terkekeh geli. Jangan tanyakan Jaejoong bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong sekarang. ia masih sama. Berdiri dengan kepalan tangan yang mengerat di kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke acara pernikahan kalian. Aku baru saja kembali dari amerika setelah 2 tahun." lanjut Seohyun dengan senyum penyesalan.

"Oh ya Seohyun. Kau akan mulai bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami senin depan. Bla.. bla.. blaa.." Tak merespon apapun Jaejoong menatapi Yunho dan Seohyun yang kembali serius bercakap-cakap.

Tess..

Setetes air mata Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja saat Yunho tak memperdulikannya lagi. Yunho malah semakin asik mengobrol dengan Seohyun. Yunho nampaknya juga tak bergeming saat Jaejoong melangkah melewatinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Oppa. oppa mau kemana?" tanya Seohyun yang melihat Jaejoong di depan pintu keluar.

Sapaan Seohyun membuat Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong. "Hei jae, kau mau keluar? Kalau kau mau keluar, belikan aku beberapa kaleng bir. Bir di sini tidak enak."

Jaejoong yang berhadapan dengan daun pintu hanya bisa diam. Perasaannya benar-benar rusak. Melihat senyum dan tawa Yunho yang lepas bersama Seohyun membuatnya iri. Yunho tak pernah sebahagia itu di depannya.

Blam..

Jaejoong membanting pintu cukup keras, menciptakan gema di lorong pintu.

Ia hanya bisa mematung selama beberapa detik sebelum tubuhnya merasakan dingin yang luar biasa menyapa kulitnya.

Berada di luar kamar hotel dengan atasan basah di awal musim dingin. Orang dengan kewarasan di bawah rata-rata macam apapun tidak akan bersedia melakukannya. Bahkan pagi ini pembawa berita di salah satu acara gosip kesukaan umma kim dan Jung menyiarkan akan turun salju malam ini.

Jaejoong meratapi nasibnya kini. Ia tidak mungkin masuk kembali dan menyaksikan percakapan 2 orang yang memanaskan hatinya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di tempat mematikan itu.

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit bibir Jaejoong telah membiru. Ia duduk di depan lobi hotel dengan secup kopi hangat di tangannya. Uap menyembur dari mulutnya ketika menghebuskan napas. Berkali-kali ia mengusap-ngusap tubuh bergetarnya sendiri untuk mengapai kehangatan.

Pluk..

Hangat. Kesan pertama Jaejoong ketika sebuah jaket tebal memerangkap tubuh kurusnya. Ia menoleh mencari pemberi jaket itu.

"K… kau? Mau apa kau kemari? Kau mau mengodaku lagi?" gelak Jaejoong menatapi tampang namja yang berdiri di sampinya kini. Ia bahkan sudah siap untuk menyerang namja itu.

"ANIYA.. kau jangan berburuk sangka dulu. Aku kasihan melihatmu." Ucap namja itu panik. Namja berjubah hitam itu merupakan ketua gerombolan namja yang menggoda Jaejoong tadi siang di pantai.

"Jangan mengasianiku. Aku bahkan terlalu menyedihkan untuk itu." ketus Jaejoong.

"Hei, suamimu dimana? Bukankah kau seharusnya bersama suamimu?" tanya namja itu santai itu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Dari.. dari mana kau tahu?" agaknya Jaejoong terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. 'mana mungkin dia tahu aku punya suami?' ungkap batin jaejooong.

Takut-takut namja itu bercerita. "Sebenarnya..Aku adalah suruhan umma Jung. Perkenalkan aku Yoochun. Park Yoochun." Yoochun meyodorkan tanganya meminta jabatan tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau!" Jaejoong berdiri dengan kilat kemarahan. Ia merasa di tipu.

"Tenang dulu. Aku bisa jelaskan." Yoochun coba menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Aku keponakannya umma Jung. Yah, sekaligus sepupu Yunho. Yunho mungkin tidak mengenaliku. Aku baru kembali dari amerika setelah 12 tahun menetap disana bersama keluargaku. Umma Heechul menyuruhku untuk menggangumu karena ia ingin Yunho meninggalkan kesan romantis saat aku mengodamu. Tapi malah kau memukuli kami hingga babak belur. Maaf juga karena seorang diantara anak buahku lepas kendali hingga meninjumu."

HASHIMMM..

"Kau flu?" tanya Yoochun ketika melihat lelehan ingus mengalir tak elit dari hidung memerah Jaejoong.

"Aku kedinginan." Jujur Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoochun memperhatikan kondisi jaejong yang tak jauh-jauh dari kata mengenaskan. "kau kenapa?"

"Lihatlah." Jaejoong menunjukan kemeja basah yang ia pakai.

"Kau tercebur di mana?" tebak namja berjidat cukup lebar itu. bukan cukup. Memang sangat lebar. *chunsas mari kita cipok-cipokan. -.-v

"aku tidak tercebur bodoh! Aku.. aku.." terputus-putus ucap Jaejoong. ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Itu tentu saja sangat memalukan.

Yochun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong. "Ya sudah, dari pada kau mati kedinginan. Sebaiknya kita cari baju ganti untukmu. Ah.. kita ke pasar tradisional dekat sini."

"Tunggu dulu. Aku meninggalkan dompetku kamar hotel. Dan aku tidak mau kembali kesana." Ucap Jaejoong membuat yochun menyegit heran.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia memilih diam. Ia tidak tahu kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan keadaanya sekarang. ia tidak bertengkar dengan Yunho sama sekali. Bahkan tidak pernah.

Yoochun berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan. "Baiklah. ini sekaligus sebagai permohonan maafku. Aku akan membelikanmu baju. Bagaiamana?" permintaan persetujuan Yoochun.

"aku rasa tidak buruk." Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yoochun menuju tempat yang ia arahkan. Jaejoong sejujurnya belum bisa mempercayai namja itu sepenuhnya. mengingat ia datang begitu tiba-tiba. tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Daripada ia mati kedinginan.

Jaejoong menatap takjub dengan keadaan pasar menjelang malam itu. kelip lampu dari beberapa lapak pedagang memberi kesan indah di matanya. Jaejoong melihat seorang anak dengan permen digengamnannya dan tersenyum tatkala kedua orang tuanya saling bercanda bersamanya. Keindahan Hidup itu Sederhana.

"Jae. Kita ke toko itu saja." tunjuk Yoochun pada salah satu tempat yang menjual pakaian.

Setelah memilih baju hangat. Mereka mampir ke sebuah lapak pedagang yang menjual makanan kecil. Jaejoong nampak begitu tertarik dengan makanan bulat panjang. Wajahnya agak memerah saat membayangkan milik Yunho. tapi ia segera menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. Bisa-bisanya ia mememikirkan laki-laki yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya sama sekali.

"Panas, panas.." Jaejoong meniupnya berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali jae." Senyum simpul yoochun melihat Jaejoong. di mata yoochun Jaejoong adalah namja yang unik.

"Tapi ini enak. Yochun-shi." panggilan pertama yang lontarkan Jaejoong pada namja bersuara husky itu.

"Yoochun-shi? kau formal sekali. Panggil aku Yoochun-ah atau chunnie.?"

"Mwo chunnie?hahahaha cumi saja sekalian!" ledak tawa Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ish kau ini." Yoochun mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas.

Jaejong terdiam saat ia merasakan tindakan tak wajar yochun terhadap dirinya. Mereka bertukar pandang. Yoochun merasa aneh tatkala Jaejoong hanya terdiam seperti itu.

"Apa ada yang salah? Kau sakit?" panik Yoochun menatapi keseluruhan Jaejoong.

"Aniya.." kilah Jaejoong. ia merasa degup jantungnya bertambah kencang. Ia merasa disayangi. Yunho tidak pernah melakukan itu padanya.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana? Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunJungi? Atau sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel saja sebelum suamimu mencarimu." Usul Yoochun saat melihat mendung di wajah Jaejoong.

"Kita pergi ke pantai saja Chun-shi. aku suka dengan laut." Mentari mulai bersinar diwajah Jaejoong saat mengumamkan kata laut dalam pernyataanya. Membayangkan angin semilir dan sapuan ombak membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Tapi Jae. Ini sudah semakin larut." Sanggah Yoochun sebagai bentuk pertimbangannya.

"Aku ingin sekali Chun-shi." tatap Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Ehm.. baiklah. Kita pergi ke restoran di bibir pantai saja. Aku dengar restoran itu menyediakan makanan laut yang enak. Aku lapar." Yoochun menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan. Mereka seolah tak menyadari apapun. Bahkan ketika seorang palayan restoran menghamipiri mereka membawa daftar menu.

"Tuan dan nyonya selamat menikmati bulan madu di restortan kami. Silahkan memilih menu yang diinginkan. Hari ini ada menu special untuk pasangan. Sebotol anggur putih dan lobster pedas manis."

"Kami bukan pasangan pengantin baru noona!" Jaejoong agaknya tersinggung dengan ucapan pelayan itu.

"ah.. ohh.. Mianhae.. saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya." Kikuk yeoja itu membungkuk beberapa kali. Ketakutan memancar kuat darinya. Ketidaksopanannya bisa membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan.

"Tidak apa-apa. apakah kami benar-benar seperti pasangan pengantin baru?"

"Mwo?" jaejong terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Yoochun yang merangkul bahunya.

"Aku ingin paket pasangan itu. aku benar-benar menginginkan anggur." Yoochun menyerahkan kembali daftar menu penuh senyum.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Penuh nada penyesalan yeoja itu kembali membungkuk. "Saya permisi tuan nyonya. Jika ada yang dipesan lagi silahkan panggil saya." Yeoja itu berlari kecil menuju meja kasir. Dengan tingkah semakin memalukan bercerita pada temannya tentang kejadian barusan.

"Dia yeoja yang polos." Ungkap Yoochun sembari memutar letak duduknya menghadap pantai. Ia sedang memandang jauh ketengah laut tanpa melepaskan rangkualnya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Yoochun dalam diam. Hangat, Yoochun begitu menghangatkannya. Walapun tak bisa menghangatkannya sehangat tubuh suamninya.

Sebelum sebuah bunyi nyaring dari kantong Yoochun mengalihkan perhatiann mereka.

Yoochul merogoh sakunya dan menjawab panggilan. "Yeobseyo."

"Ah ne ajumma. Aku sedang bersama Jaejoong. dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Ne. baik ajumma." Sahut Yoochun yang dapat di dengar Jaejoong.

"Jae. Heechul umma ingin bicara denganmu." Yoochun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerimanya lalu mendekatkan posel itu ke telinganya. "Yeobseyo."

"JAEJOONGIE!" teriak Heechul di seberang telepon. Jaejoong menjauhkan ponsel saat suara keras itu hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya. Heechul begitu kawatir pada Jaejoong karena tidak dapat menghubungi menantu cantiknya sejak tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba suara manis menyerobot. "Jae bagaimana keadaanmu? apa yang terjadi Jae? Bagaimana rencanamu? Gagal lagi ?" umma kim dan umma Jung sedang berebut gagang telepon.

"Ne umma. Seperti yang umma katakan." Jawab lemah Jaejoong.

"Wae? Yunho menolakmu lagi?" Heechul menerka-nerka.

Jaejoong mengela napas sebelum menjawab, "Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu umma." Yunho menolak Jaejoong secara tidak langsung. Bagaimana ia bisa membawa seorang gadis ke kamar mereka di saat Jaejoong telah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Jae kau tidak boleh menyerah. Coba lagi.." Beri semangat Heechul pada istri putra sulungnya.

"Joongie menyerah saja umma. Joongie merasa tidak kuat lagi." penuh putus asa Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca Jaejoong berusaha menjawab.

"Jae.." ucap berbarengan Kibum dan Heechul turut merasakan kepedihan Jaejoong.

"Umma. Aku akan pulang saja besok pagi dengan penerbangan pertama. Aku rasa Yunho masih mengurusi bisnisnya disini." Ijin Jaejoong pada kedua umma tercintanya.

"Baiklah jae. Setelah itu. kita selesaikan di rumah saja. Berhati-hatilah. Yoochun akan mengurus kepulanganmu besok." Heechul menyesali kejadian yang menimpa kehidupan rumah tangga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyerahkan ponsel Yoochun kembali setelah percakapannya berakhir dengan umma kim dan umma Jung.

Jaejoong nampak terdiam sejak saat itu. ia merasa ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Sungguh sesak terasa dadanya mengingat kejadian dalam kamar hotel sebelumnya.

"Chun-Shi. menurutmu apakah aku cantik?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa semangat sedikitpun. Tatapannya menerawang entah kemana.

"Kau cantik. Sangat cantik." Yoochun jujur akan kejujurannya. Namun, agak keheranan yoochun melihat mendung yang menjadi hujan di mata Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa seolah Yunho tidak melihatku. Apakah aku kurang menarik? Apa ada dari diriku yang terlihat menjijikan?" air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras. Ia menutup wajahnya. Ia malu menangis seperti itu. Bagaimanpun ia tetaplah seorang namja. Seharusnya ia kuat. Tapi dengan beban seberat itu. Menyimpannya terus-menerus hanya akan semakin menyakiti perasaannya.

Yoochun yang seakan bisa menerka makna yang tersirat dari ucapan sendu Jaejoong perlahan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh rapuh Jaejoong. lembut elusan tangan Yoochun pada punggung Jaejoong seolah Jaejoong bisa rusak.

"Tenanglah jae. Tidak baik kau seperti ini." ungkapan sebisa Yoochun menghentikan isakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mampu menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Yoochun. Menyandarkan tubuh dan jiwanya yang lelah.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIKU!" tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong dari dekapan yoochun. Jaejoong terkejut bukan main apalagi yoochun.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang ketika Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya menjauhi yoochun.

Dengan mata merah penuh amarah, Yunho memandang nyalang pada yoochun.

"Jadi kau keluar untuk melacur?" frontal Yunho menatap benci pada Jaejoong.

Ucapan pedas Yunho kontan membuat Jaejoong merasa terhina. Tapi ia benar-benar lelah untuk bertengkar. Telebih di depan umum seperti itu.

"Yunho-shi, Aku bisa jelaskan semua." Yoochun coba mengambil alih suasana.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan. Aku melihat kalian bermesraan. Dan itu cukup menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Dengan paksaan dan tanpa rontaan, Jaejoong berjalan di belakang Yunho yang menarik lengannya. Cengkraman Yunho pada tanganya cukup keras hingga membuatnya merasa kebas.

Yunho mendorong tubuh tak berdaya Jaejoong memasuki kamar. Yunho memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong kedinding setelah mendorongnya dengan cukup keras. Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan napas Yunho di wajahnya.

Kelam bola mata Yunho menatapi tajam mata Jaejoong mencoba mengintimidasi Jaejoong.

Dengan terengah-egah Yunho membuka percakapan. "Kau. Apa yang lakukan bersama lelaki itu? beraninya kalian berpelukan. Kau ingat kan janji kita? kau yang menginkarinya. Jadi biarkan sekarang aku menghukummu."

**-END-**

* * *

**[JANGAN BUNUH AUTHOR. .]**

**SIAPKAN BEKAL DAN PERALATAN..* KABURRRRRRR **

* * *

**Ini belum finish sepenuhnya, akan ada special part. Special Part akan di post sesegera mungkin.. tunggu ne.. ^^**

**Yang NC, yang NC..**

TERIMA KASIH KEPADA:

"kim anna shinotsuke", Yuu si fujoshi, leeChunnie, yoon HyunWoon, GanymedeSeth, Himawari23 , missjelek, ShinnaJaejoong, kitybear, zhe , Taeripark, , exindira, NicKyun, cindyshim07, hanasukie, 3kjj, Jaejung Love.


	3. Chapter 3

**[[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Special Part #Finish| "My Body is Ours"]**

Couple : Yun(26)Jae(23), Hanchul, Sibum, Kim Yoobin as Jung Yoobin, Moonbin and Other cast

Rate : M+

Gendre : Drama, Family/ M-preg

Author : RedBalloons5

**Warning! **

**Typo(ss) **

**Boy x Boy **

**NC! **

**Not for Children! **

**Not=TIDAK for=UNTUK Children=ANAK-ANAK**

**Jadi, anak-anak Jikalau kalian masih ingin menjadi polos silahkan tutuplah tab ini sebelum terlambat. **

**It's a special part, tapi jika bagi kalian (Readers) ini tidak jadi special. Mungkin aku akan mengganggapnya sebagai menu favorit sendiri. :'(**

**Dan special Redballoons5 update untuk mengucapkan Happy Birthday buat mami Jjungku tercinta. Selamat untuk launching Moldirnya juga. **

**Semoga mami Jjung selalu diberikan umur panjang, kesehatan, keselamatan dan perlindungan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.**

**Astungkara/Amin/Amien**

**Dan Redballoons5 tak henti-hentinya berharap TV5XQ bisa reunian secepatnya.**

**Tuhan memberkati.**

** (a/n: Fanfic ini saya buat segaja. Tapi jika saya diduga bahkan dinyatakan menjiplak apalagi sebagai plagiator. Saya hanya dapat meminta maaf atas ketidakseganjaan saya mempunyai ide cerita yang sama. Ingin saya menghapusnya? Saya akan pertimbangkan.)**

**Selamat membaca, semoga menikmati.. ^^/**

* * *

**My Body is Ours **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Part:**

"Jadi kau keluar untuk melacur?" frontal Yunho menatap benci pada Jaejoong.

Ucapan pedas Yunho kontan membuat Jaejoong merasa terhina. Tapi ia benar-benar lelah untuk bertengkar. Telebih di depan umum seperti itu.

"Yunho-shi, Aku bisa jelaskan semua." Yoochun coba mengambil alih suasana.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan. Aku melihat kalian bermesraan. Dan itu cukup menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Dengan paksaan dan tanpa rontaan, Jaejoong berjalan di belakang Yunho yang menarik lengannya. Cengkraman Yunho pada tanganya cukup keras hingga membuatnya merasa kebas.

Yunho mendorong tubuh tak berdaya Jaejoong memasuki kamar. Yunho memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong kedinding setelah mendorongnya dengan cukup keras. Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan napas Yunho di wajahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

"KAU! apa yang lakukan bersama lelaki itu? BERANINYA KALIAN BERPELUKAN!" Bentak Yunho mencrengkram tangan Jaejoong disisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping tak kuat akan tatapan mengintimidasi yang Yunho tunjukan. Kedua matanya layak memancarkan _Light Emplification by Stimulation Emision of Radiation_ (LESER) merah panas yang siap melelehkannya. Ia takut melihat Yunho yang seperti ini. Meski Yunho adalah namja yang menyebalkan, tapi Yunho sangat jarang menunjukan emosinya. Ini adalah kali pertama Jaejoong melihat dan merasakan langsung amarah Yunho yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau ingatkan janji kita? Kau yang mengingkarinya. Jadi biarkan sekarang aku menghukummu." Wajah Yunho berubah menyeramkan dengan aura sadis yang menajam. Setajam silet.

"Mphhhhhhh…" Yunho memaksa Jaejoong berciuman. Bahkan Yunho menyesap bibr cerry itu dengan begitu kuat, bergantian atas dan bawah. Hingga bibir Jaejoong terasa panas dan perih.

Jaejoong meronta. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan diri dari amukan si beruang marah. Namun pergerakan tubuhnya malah mengesankan gerakan mengoda.

"Yunhhh…" Yunho beralih menyesap leher Jaejoong. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong dapat merasakan dadanya menyentuh dada Yunho.

Dengan kasar Yunho menanggalkan baju hangat Jaejoong dan membuangnya sembarang. Tangan Yunho berpindah mengerayangi tubuh Jaejoong kebalik kaosnya. Meremat-remat dada Jaejoong, beralih memelintir ujung nipple itu dengan jari-jari berorotnya. Bukan nikmat yang dirasakan Jaejoong melainkan hanya rasa sakit. Hingga Jaejoong kian gencar meronta menolak segala bentuk keinginan Yunho.

Ia. Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho bercinta dengannya. Memasukkan big junior Yunho kedalam hole sempitnya. Menumbuk prostastnya, mendesahkan nama Yunho dan ungkapan cinta berkali-kali sebelum Yunho menyemburkan cairan yang dihasilkan oleh sepasang testis di dalamnya. Membuatnya merasa penuh dan hangat. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Ditengah emosi yang mendominasi dan paksaan? Tidak.. Dia ingin melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Hentikan.. jebal.. Yunnie jebal.." memelas Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho menjauh ketika Yunho terus menjamahnya tanpa henti. Yunho menaikkan kaos Jaejoong mengemut nipple pinknya. Menjilati dengan gerakan memutar, sesekali menggigiti ujung-ujungnya hingga merah.

Yunho menghentikan segala bentuk aktivitasnya saat pendengarnya menangkap permohonan Jaejoong. Yunho juga seorang manusia biasa. Semarah apapun, ia tetap punya hati dan perasaan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menolaknya? Kau mengingkari janjimu! Apa sekarang kau lupa? Atau… kau ingin melakukannya dengan lelaki tadi? KATAKAN HAH?" Yunho berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong ketakutan bukan kepalang. Wajahnya memerah padam saat emosinya makin menuju puncak.

Jaejoong merapatkan kedua matanya berusaha menahan rasa takut. Ia seperti seorang istri kepergok berselingkuh oleh sang suami, tapi apa benar seperti itu? Ia bahkan tak tahu apa itu selingkuh. Batas apa yang bisa menjadikan sebuah tindakan menjadi kelakukan hina? Ia hanya berusaha mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya pada orang yang ia anggap bisa memberinya ketenangan. Tidak lebih.

Jaejoong dengan segenap keberanian diri membalas tatapan pembunuh Yunho. "Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan tubuhku? … APA AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK BERARTI APA-APA SELAIN TUBUHKU?" Jaejoong balas berteriak, menyobek kaosnya hingga memperlihatkan bagian dada yang hampir penuh bercak merah keunguan.

"Kau benar, kita menikah untuk menciptakan keturunan bagi keluarga kita. …Kau benar Yun, aku hanya namja menyedihkan yang rela menjadi uke untukmu. AKU HANYA NAMJA BODOH YANG BERHARAP SUAMINYA MENCINTAINYA! KAU BENAR, AKU SALAH!" Jaejoong balas berteriak sambil mencrengkram dadanya yang terasa teriris. Ketahanan diri Jaejoong perlahan runtuh. Isakan Jaejoong lirih di kamar itu. Dia merasa dirinya terlukai dan terhina. Bahkan semakin dalam karena perbuatan Yunho kini. Belum sembuh benar rasa sakit hati akibat perlakuan Yunho sebelumnya, dan sekarang Yunho menumpahkan air cuka diatas irisan luka basah tersebut.

Yunho terpaku setelahnya. Otaknya sedang mencerna segala bentuk pernyataan Jaejoong. Ia masih tak percaya atas pernyataan cinta yang secara tidak langsung Jaejoong ungkapkan. Jaejoong berharap jika dia bisa mencintainya? Benarkah? Bisakah ia menyimpulkan jika Jaejoong juga mencintainya?

"Hikss… kau benar Yun.." Jaejoong belum berhenti berguman di tengah letupan emosinya.

Namun, seketika isakan Jaejoong terhenti ketika dia melihat cahaya lilin remang-remang di balik punggung Yunho.

Cahaya keemasan terpendar menyinari hingga ke sudut kamar. Lampu utama yang menempel dilangit-langit kamar menutup mata seolah benci memperlihatkan cahaya terang berderangnya.

Jaejoong terperangah melihat tak jauh sebuah meja putih yang diatasnya telah tersusun rapi makanan, dua buah gelas penuh cairan merah pekat, 3 buah lilin dengan api yang menari-nari. Jangan lupakan sebuah vas kaca panjang dengan karangan lili yang mekar nan elok.

Tatapan Jaejoong merujuk pada pemandangan indah itu. 'apa mungkin Yunho menghabiskan makan malam romantis bersama Seohyun?'

Yunho memutar tubuhnya menghadap meja saat menyadari Jaejoong terhenti berisak sebab tertarik pada meja bundar itu. "Aku yakin ini terdengar agak konyol. Aku menyiapkan semua ini untukmu."

Dengan langkah gontai, Yunho mendudukan dirinya di kursi dekat meja. Ia nampak sedikit putus asa dari caranya meminum anggur dalam sekali teguk dan membanting gelas ke meja.

Jaejoong semakin terbegong-begong saat melihat penampilan Yunho dengan jas mahal dan dasi kupu-kupu membaluti tubuhya dengan begitu elegan. Yunho berpenampilan begitu rapi. Sisiran rambutnya saja tampak tak biasa. Ia jauh terlihat lebih tampan dan berwibawa. Ditengah kekalutanya, sedari tadi Jaejoong tak menyadari itu sama sekali.

"Aku lelah sekali. Sebaiknya aku keluar mencari udara segar." Yunho melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupunya sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri.

Jaejoong dengan keheranannya mendekati meja. Lilin putih yang berdiri tegak diatasnya meleleh semakin banyak, menyiratkan 3 lilin yang menyebarkan aroma terapi tersebut telah berkorban menyianari kamar mungkin sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Tarian api kecilnya meredup akibat sumbu yang telah berada pada batas akhir hidupnya.

Jaejoong menemukan secarik kertas tertindih piring porselen yang masih tengkurap. Terlipat berbentuk hati dengan warna pink yang mendominasi.

Jaejoong membuka lipatan kecil itu dan memperoleh deretan kata-kata yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam.

_"to: My Wife, Jaejoongie."_

_"-Happy Birthday Kim Jaejoong. umurmu sekarang 24 tahun bukan? Kau tahu sekarang kau menjadi semakin tua. "_Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat membaca paragraf awal surat itu. Jari-jemari Jaejoong menghapus bekas air mata yang lengket di wajah kusutnya.

_"Jaejoong, Jaejoongie. ..Aku harap kau selalu sehat dan diberi umur yang panjang di sisiku. Membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali bahkan sebelum bulan pergi keperaduannya, memasakkan sarapan pagi yang hangat. Menghampiriku di kantor dengan sekotak nasi walaupun kau harus basah kuyup kehujanan, menjagaku saat aku tidak mampu menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku berterima kasih karena kesedianmu menemaniku. ._

_Kau tahu, aku bukan namja yang pintar mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku sesungguhnya. Aku terlalu naif jae. _

_Tentang Hubungan kita. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Kau yang memintaku berjanji dan aku tidak ingin mengingkarinya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu hingga kau pergi meninggalkanku. Apabila aku pernah menyakitimu, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Kau boleh marah bahkan membenciku. Tapi bolehkan juga aku untuk mencintaimu, dengan perasaanku menjagamu, melindungimu dan menjadikanku yang termanis dalam hidupmu. _

_Aku tidak tahu kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Hanya kata ini yang terpikirkan olehku..Jae, __Kim, __Jung Jaejoong.. Saranghae.._

_Jung Yunho." _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menjatuhkan lunglai tubuhnya kekursi. Tenaganya seolah diserap oleh tiap bait kata yang tergores disurat itu. Ngilu dan perih di ulu hatinya begitu menyiksa. Sumber sakitnya berada dibagian kiri dadanya. Terasa dalam dan jika disentuh akan kian memilukan.

Sesaat kemudian, mata jaejoong kembali menangkap pemandangan lain yang hampir terhalangi vas bunga. Sebuah kotak berukuran tak lebih dari 135 x 10 -2 m3 berlilit pita transparan bergaris biru dan ungu. Jaejoong membuka kotak pink tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Didalamnya sepasang sepatu bayi hello kitty dan baju tidur pasangan bermotif hello kitty pula tersusun rapi, yang Yunho siapkan dan persembahkan khusus untuk istri cantiknya dengan begitu apik.

Mungkin lelah atau telalu sedih. Jaejoong hanya menatapi isi kado itu dengan air mata mengalir. Tanpa isakan dan tanpa raungan, tak tertahankan air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama dalam keadaan itu, Jaejoong menghapus dengan kasar jejak air matanya, membuka sobekan kaos dan menyambar mantel abu yang tergeletak dekatnya. Dengan mata merah dan penampilan yang hampir mendekati kata hancur tak di hiraukan lagi. Jaejoong tegesa-gesa keluar kamar hotel. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari hal sepenting penampilannya yang biasa dia begitu perhatikan.

"Hai oppa." Sapa ramah Seohyun ketika berpapasan dengan Jaejoong di tengah lift yang mengarah turun. Senyumnya tergurat bahagia. Sebuah tas tangan berwarna hitam pekat menenteng di tangan kirinya. Penampilannya agak casual tak seperti pertama kali Jaejoong bertemu di kamar hotel dengan dress selutut berwarna merah hati.

"Oppa bagaimana makan malammu bersama Yunho Oppa? Apa kalian mengakirinya di ranjang? Xixixi. Aku sudah menduganya." Seohyun tertawa gemas membayangkan kata yang telah dilontarkannya.

"Oppa tahu tidak, Yunho oppa memintaku datang jauh-jauh dari Jerman hanya untuk menyiapkan makan malam romantis bersamamu hari ini. Mianhae, aku membantu rencana Yunho oppa untuk mengacuhkan oppa tadi siang. Oppa tidak marah kan?" senyum imut Seohyun memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang murung. Bangga sebab dapat membantu kakak Changmin yang dia idolakan sejak masih mengenakan seragam putih abu-abu.

Wajah Seohyun beralih sendu seirama guratan wajah Jaejoong. "Oppa wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah.. aniya Seohyun-shi. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Yunho adalah namja yang sangat mencintaiku." Jaejoong berkata seolah kata-kata itu adalah untuk dirinya sendiri. Senyum Jaejoong pun terpasang terpaksa. Ia meratapi kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tidak secepat itu marah dan membiarkan kecemburuannya yang tak beralasan merusak apa yang baru ingin ia mulai.

"Oppa aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus kembali ke Jerman malam ini. Oh Ia aku hampir lupa. Selamat ulang tahun oppa. Selamat menikmati bulan madumu. Jangan lupa oppa jaga kesehatan. Annyeong!" Seohyun terkekeh sebelum keluar dari lift. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Jaejoong sebelum pintu lift kembali menutup.

Tepat setelah bunyi "Ting" yang dihasilkan oleh lift. Jaejoong mendapatkan kesadaran secara penuh. Jaejoong telah menyadari posisinya dalam keadaan mereka saat ini. Terlambat untuk menyesalinya. Belum, ia belum terlambat. Ia tidak boleh terlambat.

Jaejoong berlari tanpa arah mencoba menangkap kehadiran Yunho yang mungkin berada tak jauh darinya. Peluh sebiji jagung mengalir di pelipisnya membuatnya seakan telah menempuh maraton 3 kali keliling kota Seoul. Napasnya terputus-tupus dengan uap mengepul terus menyembur dari bibir membirunya.

Ditengah hiruk pikuk malam di Jeju-do, ia terus berlari tak henti-henti. Berharap menemukan Yunho dan meminta penjelasannya.

Dia harus bicara empat mata dengan Yunho mengenai maksud kata cinta yang terukir di dalam surat pink itu. 'Benarkah? Benarkah Yunho mencintaiku?' kata-kata yang terus tergiang diotak Jaejoong. Kepercayaannya pada kata "_Jae, __Kim, __Jung Jaejoong.. Saranghae_.." Itu tak bisa terkumpul sepenuhnya, sebelum ia mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Yunho sendiri.

Dan mungkin jika itu benar, inilah saat yang paling tepat untuk mengungkapkan persaannya yang sama. Ia juga mencintai suaminya. Ia merelakan apapun sekarang dan menyerahkan diri penuh untuk pasangannya itu.

2 jam kemudian, Lelah Jaejoong menjadi-jadi karena setiap tingkungan dan jalanan yang ia lewati tak menemukan tubuh bahkan bayangan Yunho sekalipun, hingga dengan wajah masam menyerah Jaejoong berjalan lemas melewati jalan setapak menuju tempat favoritnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di atas pasir menikmati hembusan angin laut dari bibir pantai. Helaian rambutnya yang berantakan semakin tak berwujud kala angin menghempaskannya tanpa henti.

Di tengah larutnya malam yang kian menghening, Jaejoong memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajah tergurat penuh lelah itu. 'Kenapa semuanya bisa serumit ini? apakah aku terlambat untuk menyesalinya?'

'Yunho, aku kedinginan. Aku ingin kau memelukku.' Jaejoong mengertakan pelukkan di lututnya. Mencari kehangatan yang sama saat Yunho memeluknya.

"Yunho kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu." Jaejoong berujar lirih. Begitu pelannya bahkan suara tak lebih dari suara angin laut yang bertiup dan tenggelam oleh riuh ombak yang menglegar menghantam pantai.

Deg..

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia tak bisa mengerakkan tubuhnya. Dia juga tidak bisa membalikkannya sama sekali. Pergerakan tubuhnya terkuci oleh lengan kokoh yang mengapit tubuhnya dari belakang. Lembab lehernya mengelitik hingga otot-otot perutnya. Ujung-ujung rambut tajam menusuk-nusuk kulit sekitar leher dan pipi Jaejoong. Membuatnya mengerang ketika sepasang tangan besar nan kekar menyusup dan mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan nakal nan sensual.

Jaejoong terdiam saat sarafnya menyalurkan implus dan menyatakan aroma yang tak asing dibauinya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat namja itu mengeratkan kungkungannya pada tubuh Jaejoong di antara sepasang kaki berototnya. Mereka terdiam hingga beberapa saat. Menikmati romantisme yang baru benar-benar mereka rasakan sekarang. Jaejoong mengelus lengan namja yang bertengger di perutnya.

"Yun.." Jaejoong memulai untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sepasang mata Jaejoong tak lepas memandangi laut yang menenang begitu pula pasangan indra pengelihatan namja terpanggil Yun oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengukir senyum termanis. Entah bagaimana ia harus menggambarkan rasa bahagia yang memenuhi dadanya saat ini.

"Kau tahu tidak apa yang paling aku sukai dari pantai?" Lanjut Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya ke belakang hingga kepalanya bersandar pada bahu kekar Yunho. Sesekali mencuri pandang dari ujung matanya melihat dagu juga sebelah wajah Yunho yang nampak begitu tampan.

"Saat angin laut berhembus seperti ini," Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sejenak merasakan semilir angin laut. "Aku seolah merasakan hembusan napasmu menerpa wajahku. Aroma mint, kesegaran, dan kesejukan. Menyamankan tubuhku yang letih setelah seharian beraktivitas. " Tak lepas Jaejoong melukis senyum di bibir. Degup jantungnya beraturan juga seirama degup jantung Yunho yang dapat ia rasakan berdetak di punggunggnya.

"Saat memandang laut lepas yang tiada berujung. Aku seakan-akan menangkap ketajaman matamu yang mampu menyeret dan menenggelamkanku dalam palung terdalamnya."

Jaejoong menarik napas sesekali sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Saat menapaki pasirnya. Aku bisa merasakan hangat, sehangat tubuhmu yang setiap malam memelukku selembut ini."

"Yun.. Aku.. mmmphhhh.." Yunho menyambar bibir Jaejoong setelah membalikan tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menangkup pipi kiri Jaejoong yang duduk menyamping, usaha menyamankan Jaejoong diposisinya.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut. Benar-benar berbeda dengan cuiman penuh amarah Yunho sebelumnya. Tanpa ingin mendominasi dan mengintimidasi, Jaejoong terhanyut ciuman itu, ia pun membalas lumatan Yunho pada bibir bawahnya.

"Jae, aku minta maaf atas perlakuan kasarku." Yunho menatapi kedua mata Jaejoong setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Seakan-akan ingin menorobos masuk hingga relung hati terdalam Jaejoong. Hendak menemukan makna yang tersirat dalam tatapan mata itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan air mata yang membendung. Mulutnya seakan kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata saja. Ini bukan waktunya untuk meminta maaf. Bagi Jaejoong pula, kesalahan sejatinya tidak terletak diantara salah satu dari mereka. Tapi murni kesalahan mereka bersama.

"Aku bertemu Yoochun sebelum menemukanmu terdampar disini. Ia bicara seperti kaset rusak ketika menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi diantara kalian. Kau tahu dia bahkan berkata kalau kau pasti mencoba menggodaku dengan kemeja basah dan celana ketat. Itu benar-benar lucu." Yunho tertawa sembari mencubit pelan ujung hidung bangir Jaejoong. Senyuman Yunho menyatakan ketulusan dan sanggup membuat Jaejoong terpana.

"Sejujurnya aku hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk menyerangmu ketika itu juga. Aku bahkan berpura-pura membenarkan letak kacamatku untuk mengalihkan detak jantungku yang membabi buta." Ungkap Yunho lagi. Lelaki normal manapun jika disungguhkan pemandangan menggiurkan seperti itu pasti ingin segera mencicipinya. Tapi sayang Yunho sebagai namja, ia terlalu kuat mengendalikan diri.

"Jae, tidak apa-apa jika bahkan selamanya aku harus mengendalikan hasratku. Asalkan kau di sisiku, bagiku lebih dari sekedar cukup. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae."

Jaejoong mendekap tubuh Yunho dengan kedua sisi tangannya melingkar di leher Yunho. "Nado Yunnie. Namja pabo, namja menyebalkan, namja es batu! Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jaejoong tertawa riang dengan tumpahan air mata yang meluber hingga membasahi jas Yunho. Ia merasa dunianya kini dipenuhi oleh hujan mahkota bunga mawar merah. Waktu seakan tiba-tiba berhenti berputar dan hanya ada mereka berdua sedang berbagi kasih. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia menjadi sedemikian bahagia. Cinta? Semuanya benar karena cinta.

Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong membalas pelukan manis itu. Ia juga tak luput tertawa. Sama persis perasaannya sekarang seperti Jaejoong. Bahagia yang ia ingin gapai tertangkap sudah. Ia akan menggenggam serta menjaganya hingga akhir.

Jaejoong melonggarkan pelukannya mencoba menatap kedua sisi mata suaminya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho dengan perlahan untuk merasakan bibir hati itu lagi. Terciptalah kembali sebuah cuiman. Mencium Jaejoong adalah hal paling menyenangi Yunho dan mencium Yunho menjadi moment paling menyenangkan Jaejoong.

Sentuhan bibir Jaejoong di bibir Yunho menjadi, kepala mereka bergerak kekiri dan kekanan saat balas-membalas ciuman mereka memanas. Apalagi ketika Jaejoong meremat rambut Yunho dengan jari-jari lentik yang biasa ia bawa ke salon seminggu sekali.

Disela ciuamannya Yunho memasukkan tanganya ke balik jaket yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Yunho mengelus kulit halus itu, mulai bagian perut hingga dada membangkitkan gairah Jaejoong. Karenanya Jaejoong harus menahan erangan ketika Yunho memelintir nipplenya yang menegang.

"Mpkccckkkkhhh.." Jaejoong kembali mengerang saat jari-jemari Yunho bermain di sekitar pusarnya. Geli dan nikmat adalah rasa yang menyalur hingga ubun-ubunnya kini. Membangunkan sikecil di sarangnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher Jaejoong. menghisap, sesekali menjilat bahkan tak segan-segan untuk mengigiti bagian kulit dagu Jaejoong. Menciptakan kembali lingakaran merah sembarang yang menjadi penghias tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong pasti dilarang mengenakan kaos V neck kesayangannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Mungkin sebulan? atau lebih? Kalian pasti tahu malam pertama ini akan jadi awal untuk malam-malam panas selanjutnya bagi pasangan yang menikah setahun lalu itu. Yah.. bisa dibilang awal mereka membuat anaklah. Kekeke ^^

Perlahan dengan bibir yang masih mengembara di sekitar leher Jaejoong, Yunho merebahkan tubuh ramping itu ke atas pasir. Jaejoong benar-benar pasrah ketika Yunho membuka kaitan baju hangatnya membuat bagian dadanya terekspos. Hisapan Yunho makin menggila di nipple Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong tak kuasa untuk tak mendesahkan nama Yunho. "Yun.. ahhh.. Geli. Yun ahh..".

Yunho semakin tersulut nafsu saat meraba batang Jaejoong dari luar celananya. Tonjolan itu terasa basah akibat precum Jaejoong yang merembes keluar. Jaejoong mendesah lega saat Yunho menanggalkan seluruh penutup bawah tubuhnya. Junior kecil itu telah ereksi saat ciuman kedua mereka berlangsung. Ujungnya terhiasi cairan precum membuat Yunho lapar ingin segera melahapnya.

Kehangantan melingkupi junior Jaejoong tatkala Yunho menggunakan mulutnya memanjakan junior Jaejoong. "Yunnhh.. Akhhh.. Akhhh.."

Jaejoong bahkan menaik-turunkan pinggulnya bersamaan saat Yunho semakin menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya menggelitiki junior Jaejoong.

"Akhh.. ahhh.. ahhh." Jaejoong mengigiti bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahannya tapi tak berhasil jua. Tubuhnya menyatakan nikmat yang tiada tara saat ini.

"Akhhhh.." selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Jaejoong menyemburkan cum hangatnya di dalam mulut Yunho. Tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun Yunho mengalirkan cairan Jaejoong dalam kerongkongannya. Dada Jaejoong naik turun secara cepat menghisap oksigen dengan rakus demi kebutuhan paru-parunya yang mendesak.

"Gomawo Yunnie.." Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho untuk menindih tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menyeringai mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yunho kemudian berbisik. Jaejoong juga memberikan ransangan pada Yunho dengan meniupi telinganya. "Yun, disini tidak ada kamar mandi. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur."

"Jae, kau nakal sekali."

"Akhhhh.."

* * *

.

.

.

"Akhhhh.. akhhh.. akhhhh.." Rambut lepek Jaejoong terus bergoyang seirama genjotan Yunho pada holenya. Diremas oleh jaejoong pasir-pasir tak berdosa yang menjadi alas tidurnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit dan nikmat pada lubangnya. Apalagi setelah Yunho menyentuh titik terindah di dalam tubuhnya, ia benar-benar merasa melayang ke langit ketujuh.

Yunho memegangi paha jaejoong saat tubuhnya dengan tak terkendali lagi untuk semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Fastersshhh Yunn..akhhh akhhhh.." kata bitchi Jaejoong makin membuat Yunho menggila.

"Yeah Jae.. You're so tight.. akhhh.. ahhhh.." aura panas yang menguar dari tubuh mereka tak terasa akibat angin laut bersuhu rendah terus berhembus.

"Yunhhhh.. akhhhh.. ahhhh.. akhhhh.." Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk bebagai sebuah ciuman. Sesekali beradu lidah dan mengabsen deretan gigi masing-masing pasangannya.

Deburan ombak mengiringi desahan demi desahan yang mereka keluarkan ketika menikmati malam pertama indah yang tak terduga sebelumnya.

"Akhhhhh…" teriak Yunho klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya di dalam Jaejoong. Menyemburkan benih-benih kehidupan ke rahim Jaejoong yang diharapkan mampu menciptakan Jung junior yang begitu didambakan oleh duo ajumma-ajumma rempong keluarga mereka.

Cup

Yunho mencuim kening berpeluh Jaejoong penuh rasa. Ia melentangkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong yang sama teregah-egah setelah melepaskan persatuan mereka.

Mereka berdua beradu tawa ketika memandangi langit timur yang makin keemasan. Suara ayam berkokok milik masyarakat sekitar menyambut sang surya yang hendak bangkit dari pembaringannya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel sebelum orang melihat tubuh indahmu terkapar disini.." posesif Yunho kemudian menyempurnkan letak celana dan menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong dengan jas hitamnya.

Yunho mengendong Jaejoong menuju hotel. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada bahu Yunho dengan senyum tak pernah lepas di muka memerahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia dan malu disaat bersamaan.

Jaejoong masih bisa mengingat junior besar Yunho yang baru pertama kali ia lihat mengacung dihadapannya. Pertama kali pula ia merasakan junior itu tertanam memenuhi lubang perawannya. Dan pertama kali ia bisa merasakan ada cairan asing masuki tubuhnya hingga mengalir dari holenya.

* * *

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong diranjang mereka. Rasa lelah Jaejoong mengakibatkan ia terlelap tanpa menyadari Yunho mencuri ciuman di bibir membengkaknya.

Yunho perlahan menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong, menyelimuti tubuh setengah telanjang tersebut, memeluknya dan menutup kedua matanya menggapai mimpi kemudian.

Malam ini malam pertama mereka. Benar-benar sesuai ingin Jaejoong. Lembut dan penuh cinta. Yunho bahkan mengungkapakan pernyataan cintanya berkali-kali ditengah aksi panas mereka. Desahan Jaejoong pula membalas cinta Yunho membuatnya terus menginginkan lebih.

Yang paling penting dari hubungan mereka adalah kejujuran pada perasaan mereka masing-masing. Ini tentang rasa kasih pula rasa saling mencintai di antara dua namja yang tak tahu bagaimana cara mencintai dengan benar. Hanya menuruti ego dan pikiran yang menurut mereka bisa membuat pasangannya merasa nyaman. Padahal itu hanya menyakiti dan membuat pasangannya merasa buruk.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mission sucsess!" Seru Heechul sedang menonton layar kotak di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Kim. Kibum sedang menelpon Seohyun untuk mengucapakan terima kasih.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Mereka benar-benar hot!" Heechul tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat Yunho tak terkendali menggarap tubuh istrinya.

Mari tebak! Video apa yang sedang ditonton oleh umma Jung?

Suara desahan yang keluar dari televisi besar itu adalah suara desahan Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan volume televisi mendekati penuh. Membuat seluruh isi rumah dapat mendengarnya, olehnya para cicak dan nyamuk pun memilih mengungsi berharap tak mendegar suara merangsang itu. Mereka bisa-bisa melakukan pesta NC di rumah besar yang dihuni oleh nyonya mesum dan nyonya innoncent.

"Rencana Changmin berhasil. Sesuai dengan perkiraanya. Walau rencana yang terakhir melenceng dan mereka harus melakukannya di pantai." Ungkap bahagia Heechul menoleh kedatangan Kibum mendekatinya.

Rencana apa lagi? aku rasa cerita ini telah dirancang oleh umma Jung sejak awal. Tidak murni rencana Heechul. Melainkan rencana putra bungsunya, Jung Changmin. Saat Jaejoong mencurahkan isi hatinya di sofa ruang tengah waktu itu. Si monster food menguping dan mendengarkan sedetail-detailnya cerita Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejong pergi meninggalkan Kibum dan Heechul ke kamarnya. Changmin datang dan menawarkan kerjasama pada Umma-ummanya. 8 porsi daging sapi panggang dan 5 cup ramen sehari dalam sebulan, aku rasa tidak cukup bagi Changmin sebagai sogokkan.

Seohyun dan Yoochun adalah peran pembantu dalam cerita itu. Meski tak semua dapat berjalan sesuai rencana karena akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yunho malah bercinta dipantai. Yoochun terpaksa harus men set ulang kamera tersembunyi yang ia pasang di kamar Yunjae ke pantai.

"Chullie hyung. Terima kasih. Aku bahagia melihat Jaejoong-ku sekarang. Dia begitu 'pas' dengan Yunho." Kibum mendudukan dirinya dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Heechul, namja yang dianggapnya menjadi kakak terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Bummie. Aku juga berterima kasih. Terima kasih telah memberikan Jaejoong untuk Yunho-ku." Heechul mengelus kepala Kibum penuh sayang.

Akhirnya apa yang mereka paling harapkan bisa terwujud. Mereka penuh ketidaksabaran menunggu hasil proses perkembangan benih yang telah Yunho urai di dalam Jaejoong. Yang terpenting dalam rencana mereka bukan itu, melainkan dapat melihat putra mereka saling berbagi kasih dan cinta. Melanjutkan rumah tangga mereka tanpa paksaan dan beban lagi. Hingga saat salah satu dari mereka pergi tak ada penyesalan. Hanya kebahagiaan yang akan menyambut mereka dipintu masa depan.

* * *

.

.

.

Siwon dan Hankyung berjalan memasuki rumah usai mengerjakan proyek baru untuk perusahaan mereka. Ketika akan membuka pintu, pendengaran mereka mengangkap sesuatu yang aneh berasal dari dalam rumah. Mereka merinding bukan main dan wajah mereka berubah merah padam karena berburuk sangka.

'Kibum, apakah dia melakukannya dengan lelaki lain?'

'Heechul benarkah dia berselingkuh?'

Hankyung dan Siwon saling melempar pandang. Dari pandangannya pasangan namja yang pernah menjadi idol saat SMA tersebut seolah bisa mengartikan firasat yang sama mereka pikirkan.

Brakkk..

Kedua kaki namja berstatus seme kece ini kompak menendang pintu rumah. Membuat kunci pintu rusak secara tidak berprikepintuan(?). Tepampanglah tampang innoncent Kibum dan Heechul menoleh ke sumber kegaduhan.

Siwon dan Hankyung melangkah cepat-cepat menujui istri mereka terbakar emosi dipuncak ketinggian. Napas mereka tertarik lebih cepat akibat otak yang membutuhkan kadar oksigen lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

Wajah memerah Hankyung dan Siwon berubah seketika, ketika melihat layar televisi yang menyajikan tontonan dewasa bergendre romantis di tepi pantai. Rahang bawah Siwon dan Hankung hampir saja terjatuh. Kedua matanya melebar beberapa centi dan tubuh mereka menengang saat menyaksikan permainan erotis nan estetis tersaji nyata di mata mereka.

Heechul memantikan televisi sesegera mungkin setelah mengetahui apa yang sedang dipandangi oleh suaminya. Wajahnya berubah panik. Heechul pasti kena marah kerena keusilannya pada putranya sendiri.

"Bukankah itu Jaejoong dan Yunho?" tanya Siwon ketika kesadarannya kembali terkumpul hampir 100%.

"N..ne Siwonnie." Kibum tersulut rasa takut. Ia pasti juga kena marah. Siwon sudah melarangnya ikut campur dengan urusan rumah tangga anak mereka. Karena Siwon tahu perjodohan itu amat menyakitkan, Siwon ingin hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan secara alami tanpa paksaan pihak manapun.

"Chullie apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?" Hankyung masih berdiri menatap Kibum dan Heechul bergantian. Perasaannya marah akibat telah berburuk sangka kini berubah menjadi perasaan marah yang berbeda. Ia sudah menduga ini terjadi, tapi ia tidak menginginkannya sama sekali.

"Kami.. kami hanya mempersatukan mereka." Terbata-bata Heechul coba jujur. ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Melihat tatapan mata Hankyung yang menatapnya layak buaya siap menerkam anjing puddle yang mengigil di tepi danau.

Siwon dan Hankyung melempar pandang lalu menggangguk. Berjalan langkah panjang menuju Heechul dan Kibum yang saling berpelukan.

Happ

Siwon dan Hankyung mengendong tubuh istri mereka masing masing. Ditengah rontaan yang tak menjadi penghalang bagi seme-seme 40 tahunan ini melempar senyum melangkah menuju kamar yang nantinya menjadi tempat terciptanya desahan dan erangan.

Siapa yang menduga, jika video yang diputar di televisi tadi membuat Hankyung dan Siwon honry mendadak. Sungguh membangkitakan hasrat kelaki-lakian mereka. Jadi untuk itu, mari kita biarkan umma-umma nakal kali ini mendapat hukumannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Gemericik air menyapu lantai tergiang ditelinga Yunho ketika pagi tiba. Menganggu tidur lelapnya yang kurang dari 2 jam. Ia mengeliat sebelum menyumpal kepalanya dengan tumpukan bantal. Ia masih terlalu mengantuk sehabis kegiatan membakar kalori kemarin malam.

10 menit berlalu tapi gemericik air itu belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menghening. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi akibat tak bisa mengambil waktu istrihatnya dengan tenang.

"Jae-ah.. Kau mandi lama sekali." Panggil Yunho mencoba duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil sesekali mengeluarkan uapan kantuk.

Yunho berjalan menuju cermin mencoba menunjukan seberapa tampannya ia pada kaca beraksa itu. "Jae-ah.."

"Jaejoongie." Yunho menyeret kedua kaki bertulangnya menuju sumber kebisikan perusak mimpi indahnya.

"Jae, kau di dalam kan? Aku ingin buang air kecil Jae!" Bohong Yunho menggetok-ngetok pintu dengan sendi telunjuk kanannya sambil melukis senyum aneh.

"Jaejoongie, setidaknya menyahutlah." Tak sabaran Yunho ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi. Membuat kegaduhan ketika pintu yang seharusnya di geser ia dorong. Otaknnya mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi dengan sempurna lagi karena bayangan Jaejoong yang terus-menerus menghimpit kewarasannya.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali." Jaejoong memunculkan kepalanya dengan tubuh berbalut handuk sedada yang coba ia sembunyikan di balik pintu. Sebuah handuk mini bertengger di atas kepalanya sebagai pengering rambut seusai dikeramasi.

Sexi, lebih dari itu Yunho hanya bisa terpaku. Bahu lebar Jaejoong yang telanjang penuh tanda keungguan dihiasi tetesan-tetesan bening air jatuh dari rambutnya. Wajah segar Jaejoong dengan rona merah muda di pipi. Dan juga dua bola mata hitam besar yang memancarkan spektrum pelangi tiada henti.

Kaki jenjangnya yang kemarin menendang Yunho ketika ia mengerang kesakitan akibat lubangnya yang di pompa oleh sang suami, menapaki lantai keramik dengan begitu mengoda. Padahal berdiri biasa saja. Tapi bagi Yunho pose seperti itu mampu menaikkan libidonya hingga level tertinggi.

Glup..

Yunho memaksa ludahnya yang mengandung air, ptialin, buffer, dan glikoprotein masuk ke kerongkongannya. Matanya tak henti melepas pandang dari tubuh indah Jaejoong yang menguarkan aroma vanilla rasa stroberry.

"Jae.." serak Yunho mencoba menyebut nama sang pujaan hati. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan otot-otot tulang rusuknya berkontasi dan berelaksasi secara tidak beraturan. Sesuatu di bawah sana telah mengamuk minta segera dibebaskan.

"Yun.. Waeyo?" Jaejoong bingung melihat wajah memerah Yunho menyebabkan tangan dinginya menyentuh kening Yunho agak khawatir.

Sentuhan Jaejoong membuat jantung Yunho memompa darah ke otak dan paru-parunya makin gila.

'Tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa tahan lagi.' Yunho beradu argumen dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia coba memperkuat benteng pertahanannya untuk bertahan dari bisikan-bisikan yang ingin membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti malam lalu.

"A.. Ak..aku." Yunho berkata terputus-putus. Otakknya sedang kalut seolah kabel-kabelnya mengalami konsleting.

Cup

Jaejoong menjinjit untuk mengapai bibir Yunho. Disaat pertemuan bibir dengan bibir itu, Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong menggerakan bibirnya menginginkan balasan. Namun Yunho tak kunjung membalas, menyebabkan Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat Yunho menarik tubuhnya merapat dan berbisik ketelinganya, tubuh Jaejoong kian menegang tatkala Yunho meremas-remas bokongnya.

"Jae, jangan katakan kau mau menggodaku. Karena ku pastikan kau akan menyesalinya."

* * *

.

.

.

"Huweee… Oppa.." seorang gadis kecil yang berada di dekat sang kakak menangis meraung-raung.

"Yoobinnie, jangan menangis." Sang kakak yang memegangi lututnya yang berdarah memberi perhatian pada si yeoja.

"Moonbin-ah.. Yoobin ah. Kalian di mana?" teriak seorang namja cantik dari kejauhan. Wajahnya diluputi kecemasan tak terperi, mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap pelosok sudut taman berumput hijau.

"Umma. Huwee.. Umma.. hiks.. hikss." Gadis itu belum berhenti menangis. Ia berlutut dengan kedua tangan yang mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan sang kakak.

Jaejoong menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan isakan kecil itu sebelum menemukan dua malaikatnya terduduk di bawah pohon.

"Moonbin-ah, Yoobin-ah." Jaejoong berlari kearah mereka dengan perasaan agak lega. Jaejoong memeluk putra dan putri kecil yang berhasil ia lahirkan.

Malam pertama Jaejoong dan Yunho membawa keharmonisan di dalam rumah tangga mereka. Setidaknya kurang lebih 4 bulan kemudian Jaejoong positif memiliki janin dalam rahimnya. Berarti seekor benih Yunho sukses membuahi sel telur Jaejoong.

Anak laki-laki Yunjae yang pertama bernama Jung Moonbin. Tampan, lucu, menggemaskan dan pintar. Kromosom Jung Yunho mendominasi dalam sel-sel Moobin.

3Tahun kemudian ketika Moonbin masih suka berebut nipple Jaejoong dengan ayahnya. Yoobin dinyatakan akan lahir kedunia. Cucu Kedua Heechul halmony ini jadi yeoja cantik berpipi cubby dengan senyuman semanis sang umma. Perjuangan berat harus Jaejoong lalui untuk melahirkan putrinya itu. Jaejoong beberapa kali pingsan dan mengalami pendaran cukup serius sebelum seminggu harus opname di rumah sakit. Male Pregnant dengan kandungan yang lemah membuat fisik dan psikisnya terguncang. Yunho melakukan bisnis keluar negeri selama sebulan. Jaejoong membutuhkan dan merindukan suaminya begitu sangat.

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan memandangi keseluruhan Yoobin dan Moonbin. "Kalian baik-baik saja? Kalian pergi kemana? Umma sudah katakan untuk tidak bermain jauh-jauh. Kalian membuat halmony Kim menangis ketakutan." Cerewet Jaejoong.

"Lututmu kenapa Moonbin?" Jaejoong memperhatikan luka lecet di lulut Moonbin.

"Moonbin dan Yoobin ingin kembali ke tempat piknik tapi Moonbin tersandung dan jatuh umma. Jadi, kami diam disini. Mianhae umma." Ujar Moobin menunduk. Moonbin merasa bersalah karena membuat orang-orang yang ia sayangi panik.

Terkisah Moobin mengejar Yoobin yang berlarian mengerjar kupu-kupu biru hingga jauh. Moonbin yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian segera menyusul Yoobin takut jika adik cantiknya akan mengalami kejadian buruk. Hingga apa yang kini terlihat terjadi.

"Sekarang kita kembali ke tempat piknik. Umma akan membersihkan lukamu." Jaejoong mengendong Moonbin dipunggungnya dan menggandeng Yoobin di sebelah kirinya.

Perasaannya sekarang lega telah dapat menemukan anaknya kembali. Mereka menghilang sejak sejam yang lalu membuat acara piknik yang saharusnya diliputi kebahagian berubah jadi kepanikan dan rasa cemas. Kibum sampai-sampai pingsan karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada cucu kesayangannya.

"APPA!" teriak Yoobin memanggil Yunho yang sibuk dengan ponsel di telinganya.

Yunho melepas napas lega saat melihat istrinya bersama dua jagoan kecilnya. Yunho berlari menghampiri mereka. Menggendong Yoobin dan memeluk Jaejoong dan Moonbin sekaligus.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho sembari melepas pelukkanya.

"Untunglah kalian baik-baik saja. Aku hampir saja menyuruh Senghyun datang bersama anak buahnya dari kantor pusat polisi Seoul untuk mencari kalian." Lanjut Yunho.

"Ayo kita kembali ke tempat umma dan appa." Yunho memboyong Jaejoong menuju tempat Heechul bersama Hankyung dan Kibum bersama Siwon sedang duduk menanti dengan harap-harap cemas.

4 orang tua yang kini berusia hampir berkepala 5 itu berubah ceria saat melihat Yoobin dan Moonbin yang dalam keadaan selamat dapat ditemukan kembali.

Jaejoong dan Yunho menurunkan Moonbin dan Yoobin untuk duduk di kursi dekat sepasang halmony dan haraboji mereka. Suasana haru pun membuai di kerumunan itu. Mereka menciumi gemas pipi Yoobin dan Moonbin bergantian sebelum Jaejoong datang membawa kotak P3K bertujuan untuk membersikan luka lecet Moonbin.

Acara yang awalnya adalah acara piknik keluargapun kembali sesuai harapan. Dua uke yang kini berstatus nenek-nenek itu sedang asik mengodai seorang namja muda bertipe seme yang lewat depan mereka. Sedangkan suami-suami mereka malah sibuk dengan dunia mereka bermain kartu bersama Moonbin yang duduk di pangkuan sang appa di atas tikar yang di gelas di tengah taman.

Yoobin merogoh sesuatu dari tas punggungnya. Dengan polosnya Yoobin menyerahkan sebuah kaset rekaman video kepada Jaejoong.

"Umma, kemarin Yoobin melihat Heechul halmony dan Kibum halmony tertawa-tawa menonton ini. Umma, apakah video ini kartun sejenis Tom and Jerry yang sering kita lihat? Tapi Yoobin melihat umma dan appa yang sedang bermain sesuatu di dalamnya. Umma nanti kita pulang kerumah nonton bersama ya! Yoobin juga ingin main permainan sepeti umma dan appa." Pinta Yoobin pada Jaejoong yang sedang merapikan kotak putih berlabang salib merah miliknya. Yoobin tak sabar membayangkan kartun lucu yang biasa Jaejoong putarkan akan ia tonton sebentar lagi.

"Video apa Yoobinnie?" Jaejoong memangku Yoobin menerima video rekaman itu membolak-balikannya sejenak penasaran sebelum menemukan sebuah label putih yang bertuliskan "YUNJAE FIRST NIGHT IN JEJU-DO".

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya melihat tulisan hangul itu setelah otak pintarnya dapat mengingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu di pulau kecil ketika ia menghabiskan malam panasnya untuk pertama kali bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutu lalu berteriak, "UMMAAAAAAAA!".

**Finish**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih yang tak terhingga RedB5 juga ucapkan kepada reviewers FFN yang mereview part B: leeChunnie, Himawari23 , , PandaMYP, 3kjj , kim anna shinotsuke, hanasukie, exindira, Yuu si fujoshi, kim shendy, Jaejung Love, zhe, Dhea Kim, DarkLiliy, aoi ao, vherakim, liankim10 , , HISAGIsoul, anastasya regiana, , zee konstantin, JasGriffo25, NicKyun, quinniee, jaena, yeppodevil, hye jin park, irengiovanny, Devi Cassie (Nae Halmony) :P, mimi2608, adindapranatha, kim vinansia, nickeYJcassie, Guest, Jenny, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, FaMinhyuk, Shim Chaeri, Dan readers yang menfollow atau memfavoritkan Fanfic ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(:** **Kotak Author :)**

[Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejung Love sunbae dan Nayuya sunbae yang bertanya kepadaku "kenapa judulnya my body is '**OURS**' bukan My body is '**YOURS'**? "

Bukankah judulnya terdengar hampir sedikit agak aneh dan tidak umum? Alasan utama RedBalloons5 memang itu, menjadikannya khusus dan menarik. Bukankah judul harus dibuat semenarik mungkin?

Alasan lainnya bisa RedBalloons5 jelaskan:

Ini seperti rumus matematika,

1+1=2

Jika

1=Mine; 1nya lagi=Yours; dan 2=Ours;

Maka

Mine + Yours = Ours

Penjelasan:

"Ours berarti milik Kita, milikku (Mine) dan milikmu juga (Yours).

Secara sederhana aku hanya berpikir tentang keogisan (Mine) dan rasa berbagi (Yours)..

Saat aku berpikir milikku adalah milikku dan aku berhak atas semua yang aku nyatakan menjadi milikku. Ketika aku sudah merasa memilikinya aku akan menjaganya dan melakukan yang terbaik.

Makna Ours ini aku menggambarkannya dari sudut pandang Jaejoong.

Kata Mine aku ungkapkan dengan Jaejoong yang tidak merelakan 'hole'nya dirasuki Yunho. keegoisan Jaejoong muncul ketika ia merasa tubuhnya adalah miliknya dan ia berhak sepenuhnya melakukan apapun pada tubuh itu.

Yunho juga tak kalah egois. Ia tidak membiarkan Jaejoong didekati, disentuh, bahkan direbut oleh yang lain. Baginya, ketika Jaejoong telah menjadi miliknya begitu pula tubuhnya maka ia akan menjaga itu. Dan disinilah aku menjadikannya Yours. Milik Yunho.

Ketika masing-masing keegoisan itu menjadi satu, aku melukiskannya dengan keinginan untuk saling memberi. Tubuh Jaejoong adalah milik dirinya sendiri dan milik Yunho pula. Sehingga Jaejoong akan menjaga dirinya dan Yunho menjaga Jaejoong sebagai wujud cinta dan juga kewajibannya sebagai sang pemilik.

Milikku adalah milikku dan milikku adalah milikmu. Jadilah kata Ours. Milik kita".]

**[Panjang lebar sekali, namun bisa dipahami kah? Mianhae Nayuya sunbae dan Jaejung Love sunbae. Aku masih belajar menjadi penulis yang baik. Jika kata-kata ini tidak bisa menjelaskan pertanyaan sunbae, dengan segala kebodohanku aku hanya bisa meminta maaf. :'(]**

* * *

RedBalloons5 MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH kepada seluruh READERS, LIKERS, DAN REVIEWERS.

Author mengundurkan diri.

Sekian. Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Annyeong. ^^/


End file.
